Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are now widely used in commercial products. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display is composed of two transparent electrode substrates, a top substrate 1 and a bottom substrate 2, arranged opposite to each other and fixed with respect to each other with a sealing material 3. Liquid crystal materials 4 are then injected into a space formed by a sealing material with a spacer 5 separating the two transparent substrates. A spacer 6 dispersed on the display area is used to maintain a uniform liquid crystal cell gap between the two glass substrates. In order to maintain a uniform liquid crystal cell gap distribution and to prevent the display area edge from a non-uniform liquid crystal cell gap distribution and to prevent picture elements from overlapping the sealing material, the sealing material is dispersed or printed onto the substrate far from the display area. As shown in FIG. 2, a liquid display fabricated from the prior art is composed of a viewing area 7, a non-viewing area 8 and a sealing material area 9. Even though a color uniform display without any sealing overlapping with the display pixel 10 can be obtained from the prior art, a substantial area which is not utilized as a viewing area has to be sacrificed. A commercial liquid crystal display has been manufactured by the above conventional method and technology.
Recently, there is a demand in increasing the effective display area without increasing the display panel size. Also, large area direct-view LCDs are playing an important role as a means of sharing information with people. However, several problems, such as high signal line resistance, low mobility of amorphous Si, low yield, and uneven color over the edge of the display area, occur in manufacturing large viewing area displays. One way to form a large display area is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,457 by combining multiple panels. When a liquid crystal display device is used in the prior art, it has to be cut through cured sealing material at a predetermined position. If a sealing material is placed too far from the outermost display pixel, a weak seal or no sealing material along the cut edge would result in a liquid crystal leakage. In order to form a seamless display, the sealing material has to be dispensed at the place as close as possible to the display area. The distance between the outermost pixel and the sealing material is about 30-60 .mu., m. Hence, there is only a small distance of 30-60 .mu.m for placing the sealing material. These requirements limit the manufacturing possibility since it is difficult to control the flow of a sealing material during the curing step in the conventional assembly process. A sealing material overflowing to display area results in blocked display image at the place where the sealing material overlaps with the dispaly pixels. The flow of the sealing material is affected by the viscosity and the amount of the sealing material, spacer type and density in the sealing material, heating condition in curing sealing material, and compression force. Therefore, only a low yield product can be obtained by carefully controlling the above factors in a conventional manufacturing technology. FIG. 3 illustrates a schematic side view of a portion of a liquid crystal device with display pixel 10 overlapping with sealing material 3 as manufactured by poor art. As shown in FIG. 4, display device has to be cut through the sealing material along with a glass trimming line 11 for using the device as a panel in multiple-panel application. FIG. 5 illustrates a schematic side view of a cut display device for the multiple-panel application. Even though there is no problem in liquid crystal leakage for the cut display device shown in FIG. 5, the device cannot be used as a unit panel in the application since no optical image is performed at the place where display pixels are covered with sealing material.